


Picking up where we left off

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, M/M, Moonbae, Others are only briefly mentioned - Freeform, Porn With Plot, Smut, bottom Jacob, here it is, kevin loves dirty talk, kinda shy jacob, only mild breathplay though, some of u all asked for a sequel to the phone sex fic, top kevin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26337577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Sequel toLonesome on the line tonight. Kevin returns from Vancouver after coaxing Jacob into phone sex while over there. Kevin promised to pick up where they left off on the call, and he doesn't want to waste any time.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	Picking up where we left off

**Author's Note:**

> some people asked for a sequel to [Lonesome on the line tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26319685)  
> You don't have to read it, but they do go hand in hand (quite literally lmao)
> 
> Once again not beta'd i apologize for any mistakes! Please enjoy~

The day came, the car pulled up to the airport. It was turning dusk outside at Kevin’s flight landed and Jacob’s stomach began to twist and turn with nerves.

_‘Do you want to come and pick Kevin up at the airport with us?’_ Sangyeon had asked. Jacob couldn’t exactly say no, if he had they definitely would’ve known something was wrong.

Nothing was technically wrong, per se. After that night on the phone to Kevin life had reverted back to normal and they even began to text all the same it was just…

Jacob couldn’t get it off his mind that he told Kevin he wanted to be fucked by him.

Even remembering it sent him into a spiral

‘ _I come back next week. Let’s pick up where we left off.’_

Jacob didn’t even really know what that was supposed to mean but he already felt like he couldn’t take it.

Pick up where they left off… That could mean many things to Jacob especially since his mind had been given a whole week to extort the meaning of those words.

Pick up where they left of.

Did that mean going back to normal? Acting like the whole thing never happened? He knew it was wrong on so many levels, and that ignoring it would be the best thing. They still had to work together, live together, _constantly_ be around each other. Jacob had been used to pining after Kevin silently for many months by now surely he could continue to do it.

Or… He could’ve meant…

No. Jacob didn’t want to think of it. It was probably some mistake, Kevin being too tired and homesick for the dorms, Jacob being too desperate and lonely without him. It was all just a mistake. He had to keep telling himself that.

He was the last to get out of the car, his mind too preoccupied with other things to full function. Nobody seemed to bat an eyelid though as Sangyeon searched for the arrival gate Kevin would emerge from. Chanhee and Changmin had joined them, clearly Kevin was missed by them all.

_‘I just missed you.’_ Kevin’s voice rang in his memory.

He didn’t have much longer to dwell on it, the passengers from the flight began to exit, running to the arms of their loved ones or heading straight to catch a taxi or the subway. Jacob nervously gulped as he waited for Kevin to appear.

“Kevin!!” Changmin called, being the first one to run for their team member as he walked out of the door. He barely got a chance to look at the boy tumbling towards him at high speed before he was tackled, almost knocking the weary passenger over as Kevin tried to keep his balance.

“Welcome back!” Sangyeon was next to join. Chanhee followed them over as Jacob lingered in the background.

He looked the exact same but Jacob felt different. He felt his insides pull in strange directions which made him anxious as Kevin didn’t look over to him yet.

Was he angry? Was he upset? Jacob took a few brave steps forward and finally Kevin looked up at him.

“Jacob, hey.” He greeted, his arms currently taken hostage by Chanhee and Changmin in either of them. Sangyeon designated himself to carry Kevin’s luggage for him as Jacob stood there feeling useless.

“Hey.”

It was incredibly awkward. Jacob was cursing himself for coming to the airport, never mind getting himself in this position in the first place. Maybe he was just jet-lagged. That made the most sense. It was almost a twelve hour flight back to Seoul and Kevin wasn’t the type to be able to sleep on planes, he knew that.

They piled into the car, Changmin and Sangyeon taking up the front leaving the three others to pile up in the back. Chanhee reluctantly occupying the middle seat as Sangyeon said ‘you’re the smallest and take up the least room’. Something Chanhee took offence to considering he was taller than both Kevin and Jacob at his sides.

In a way, Jacob was thankful Chanhee was between them. He had no clue what to say to Kevin right now.

How was Vancouver? Did you eat poutine? How about that phone call we had, huh? Wasn’t that fun?

Yeah, that was never going to happen.

But the longer the silence between them went on, the worse Jacob started to feel.

The drive back was just over an hour and filled with routine small talk. Changmin thankfully asked all of the typical hometown visit questions, but that meant that Jacob definitely had nothing to say to Kevin at all now.

“You didn’t stay up all night while you were over there, did you?” Sangyeon asked almost like a father. Jacob looked over Chanhee’s shoulder to see Kevin’s response.

“It was your chance to rest.” Sangyeon finished.

“No I took advantage of the private room, I went to bed early every night.” Kevin replied. Jacob’s heart sank.

It wasn’t exactly like he expected Kevin to admit to anything, but that definitely had Jacob feeling like Kevin did not want to remember that phone call at all.

This was all just a mistake.

As they reached the dorm Chanhee was the first to let himself in. Sangyeon struggling with the suitcase heard everybody cheer inside once they realized Kevin was back too. The members they left behind had prepared dinner for Kevin upon his return and Kevin smiled happily at the familiar faces.

It was bittersweet. Seeing Kevin greet the others so happily left Jacob feeling slightly left out. God he had fucked up so badly, he should’ve ended the call the moment he realized what was going on, he felt so bad that he was possibly going to lose his best friend because of this.

Dinner passed quickly and Kevin began to yawn tiredly as they all talked.

“Everyone, be extra quiet tonight okay?” Sangyeon asked the group. They all looked at him for further explanation.

“Kevin is really tired, he’s probably still suffering from jet lag so keep it down and let him rest.”

It was met with agreement from the other members.

And a solemn nod from Jacob.

Everyone began to clean up, except for Kevin who headed straight for the bathroom to wash up before he slept.

“Hey Kevin.” Jacob quickly followed him, Kevin turned around and looked at him with heavy eyes.

Jacob gulped visibly.

“I just wanted to say- can we talk?” Jacob had to do it. He knew that keeping the weird tension between them would deteriorate further if they didn’t solve it right away. And Kevin always agreed with solving situations the moment they arise to.

“Not right now, Jacob. I’m too tired.” Came the reply he was not expecting.

Jacob felt like his world was falling, he was so confused. Kevin didn’t want to talk to him? Kevin _never_ wanted not to talk to him. As Kevin turned to walk away again Jacob automatically reached for his arm to make him stay.

“Did I do something wrong? Just tell me-” He began to plead, but Kevin gently pulled his arm back away.

“Let’s talk later Jacob.” He mumbled “I’m just really tired right now.”

Jacob lingered in his spot even after Kevin left.

The rest of the night passed peacefully, on the outside at least. A group of them including Jacob watched a movie in the living room as everyone began to retire to their beds. Jacob’s eyes fell to the floor in thought.

Kevin probably didn’t mean it. He probably called Jacob out of desperation and got lucky when Jacob started it back. It was probably just some game he wanted to get away with, Kevin loved playing around with Jacob in ways that left him confused and wanting to know more. He was always flirty, always watching him, always lingering. It was no wonder that Jacob fell for him after many months of fighting it off, eventually he caved to the charm Kevin had and that night he thought Kevin maybe felt it too.

…Jacob was a fool for thinking that.

When it turned just past 1am Jacob decided to call it a night. Sangyeon was already fast asleep by the time Jacob returned to the room they shared, he stripped off his clothes until he was just in his underwear and quickly climbed under the thin covers he had on his bed.

Maybe in the morning he could forget about all of this too.

* * *

_Creak… creak._

Jacob stirred in his sleep. His eyes felt too heavy to open and even without looking he knew that it was still dark outside and therefore not an appropriate time to be waking up. But he couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something else was in the room right now.

_Jacob… Jacob._

Kevin’s voice inside his mind sounded way too real as he shut his eyes even more tightly in an attempt to make it go away. However when he felt the side of the bed shift as a heavy he suddenly panicked at the sensation and opened his eyes.

“Kevin!?” He said a little too loudly, his tired voice croaked at the strain and Kevin quickly shushed him to lower it.

“What are you doing in here?” Jacob strained once again, his sat up on his elbows, body aching at the fact he was moving so quickly after waking up.

Kevin answered that his a kiss to Jacob’s exposed neck.

The shock almost sent him tumbling, eyes widening as the breath caught in his throat. Kevin quietly re-positioned himself between Jacob’s legs as he continued to pepper his neck with kisses.

“Picking up where we left off.”

Those words went straight to Jacob’s dick, throbbing and making him shudder with need. But finally all of the thoughts from earlier in the day began to flood back into his sleepy mind.

“I thought you were mad at me. I thought I did something wrong, you didn’t want to speak to me.” Jacob confessed in a whisper. Kevin’s tongue lapped at his neck as he moved down to his bare collarbone, leaving a wet trail behind.

“I just flew twelve hours, Jacob.” Kevin laughed quietly, pausing his course down the others body to look up at him. The faint yellow light from outside the window was the only thing illuminating the scene unfolding. The outline of Kevin’s body was unmistakable as he felt his bare chest ghost over the others. The glimmer of Kevin’s eyes catching the light as it caught the details of his face which made Jacob’s mouth go dry.

“You tell me you wouldn’t be exhausted after that.” Kevin whispered once more as he returned to his route; kissing messily down Jacob’s body until he reached his stomach. Jacob’s eyes followed him without blinking.

“And now? You’re okay now?” Jacob couldn’t help himself from asking, no matter what he was always concerned about Kevin, it clearly showed when he thought he was mad at him but really it was just jet lag. Kevin paused once more. His hands coming to Jacob’s hips, pressing them into the mattress as he lifted himself up once more to hover over Jacob’s lips.

“I have all the energy I need right now.”

Kevin sunk back down to Jacob’s neck, this time biting on the tender skin and it drew a loud moan from Jacob.

…Loud enough that it could possibly wake Sangyeon up.

Jacob’s instinct reaction was to slam his hand over his mouth, causing the moan to muffle and dull in the quiet night air and it turned out Kevin had the same reaction too. Kevin’s hand met Jacob’s over his lips, the added pressure making it a little harder to breathe as his chest began to rise and fall anxiously.

“Shh, do you want to wake Sangyeon up?” Kevin hissed quietly. His tone hinged on half playful and half serious.

Jacob glanced over to his roommates sleeping form. Kevin’s hand left his mouth but Jacob remained the same as he felt Kevin begin to kiss down his body again.

Kevin’s hands peeled around the thin material, Jacob already painfully hard it was no secret as Kevin’s lips ghosted over the edge of his underwear.

“What was that thing you said on the phone the other night?” His voice quietly called up to Jacob. The boy kept his hand still firmly over his mouth, feeling his cheeks begin to burn as he remembered that phone call.

“You wanted your cock in my mouth?” Kevin muttered as he pulled the others underwear down, Jacob aiding by lifting his hips slightly but once Kevin pulled them completely off he wasted no time.

Wrapped his mouth around Jacob’s dick, he hummed in satisfaction. The vibrations making Jacob shudder in bliss as he instead placed the knuckle of his middle finger in his mouth to bite down on.

Kevin’s mouth was hot around him, tongue slicking over the tip as they bobbed back and forth. Not being able to moan or cry loudly was sending Jacob crazy, here he was living his best fantasy and he had to stay silent and watch. It hurt, but the pleasure as Kevin hollowed his pretty little cheeks around his dick made tears prick in his eyes as he dropped his head back in delight.

With a quiet pop Kevin came off his cock. Jacob whining as he bit down harder on his knuckle, the pain transferring into pleasure as he kept the whine deep inside his chest not to be heard. Kevin replaced his mouth with a hand, slowly, teasingly pumping over him as he licked his lips dry.

“You’re so good baby.” He preened, hand gracing over the tip of Jacob’s cock which made the boy beneath whine vocally. Jacob once again glanced over to Sangyeon in fear, but he still didn’t stir.

“Look at how quiet you’re being, good job.” Kevin praised. Jacob had no idea how those words came to have this effect on him, Jacob pushing his hips up to meet Kevin’s hand needily but the black haired boy simply removed his hand and began to move up toward Jacob’s head.

“I suppose I should give you what you were really gagging for that night.” Kevin’s voice was practically rumbling, it was so low and filled with lust Jacob dropped his hand from his mouth and simply stared at Kevin who was now kneeling at the side of him. Eye level with his still covered dick.

With one hand Kevin came to tenderly comb through Jacob’s hair. It was messy from the few hours of sleep he managed to have before Kevin awakened him. With the other he pulled down his underwear, freeing his dick as Jacob continued to remain quiet and waiting.

Without any indication the grip in his hair tightened. It made Jacob arch his neck and wince in pain as he groaned at the feeling, and the moment his mouth opened to cry Kevin pushed his cock through the others plump lips. Hitting the back of Jacob’s throat roughly Kevin couldn’t help but hiss a little as Jacob’s moan quelled into a content sigh around his dick.

The angle was awkward for Jacob, still lying on back, elbows supporting his weight. Luckily Kevin did all the work, using the forceful grip in Jacob’s hair to push and pull the boy back and forth on his cock. It was then that Jacob decided he loved being used by Kevin. He loves Kevin taking exactly what he wanted and giving into it all too easily. Just like he did on the phone, Kevin simply asked him not to hang up despite knowing where it would be and Jacob didn’t even blink twice before agreeing to it.

And now this was his reward.

Each time Kevin hit the back of Jacob’s throat a tiny sob of pain reverberated in Jacob’s throat. His mouth was dry from being asleep not too long ago, paired with the fact that literally couldn’t breathe as Kevin throat fucked him deeply, Jacob could tell it was going to be difficult to speak tomorrow.

Kevin’s thighs began to tremor on the bed, Jacob feeling it in his body next to him Kevin quickly pulled Jacob off his dick by his hair and the other boy gasped for air.

His voice was hoarse, spit collected on the corners of his mouth as it hung open and Kevin angled Jacob’s jaw up to him before moving down to kiss him.

It was filthy, tongues first with no holds barred as Jacob’s hands curled up in the sheets he lay on. The taste of Kevin transferring directly to his lips as Jacob groaned incessantly. The feeling went straight to his dick as Kevin bit on his lower lip making him moan into the others mouth in another disgustingly needy whine.

Kevin broke the kiss, teeth clashing as he pulled back, loosening his grip on Jacob’s head he ran his free hand down Jacob’s stomach and straight to his dick, letting his fingers massage around it as Jacob whined lowly.

“Do you want me to fuck you? You’re gonna have to be quiet.” He whispered, bringing his face a little closer to Jacob as he said so, making the boy even more of a mess in his hands. He was impossibly hard, it began to hurt. Pre-cum leaking all over him as Kevin lazily fisted his dick as he waited for the answer. Jacob felt like he could barely speak as he nodded viciously.

“Yes.” He mewled, Kevin’s grip in his hair grew a little tighter. “Yes, Kevin.” He pleaded ever so softly. But the answer wasn’t good enough for Kevin.

“You’re gonna have to say it.” The words rolled off his tongue so filthily Jacob had to stifle another moan at them. He had wanted to get wrecked by Kevin for so long that the thought of it happening was overwhelming him and he was losing all of his inhibitions that usually would’ve held the shy boy back.

“I want you to fuck me, Kevin. Please fuck me.” His voice was dripping with need as Kevin let go of his hair, allowing Jacob to drop back on the bed as Kevin shifted his position once again.

As his head hit the pillow Jacob began to curse himself again. Cursing at how he was so unprepared for this. But then again he never expected this to happen. In the past, it had always just been himself. His own fingers, his mind riddled with thoughts of Kevin. Pretending it was him. But now it really was him and he knew it was going to hurt more than expected.

Kevin parted Jacob’s thighs, placing himself between them as he pressed his lips inside them. The sensitive skin warm and soft, Kevin couldn’t help but take his teeth to a few small areas as he moved up inside them.

Jacob did his best to relax. Turning his head to the side as he sighed breathlessly, his eyes connected with Sangyeon’s back as he slept facing the wall and suddenly Jacob’s heart palpitated in his chest. He couldn’t dream of Sangyeon waking up right now. Catching them like this. There would be no explanation if he saw Kevin between his thighs and both of them were naked. His distracted thoughts were wiped as Kevin placed a wet finger against his entrance. Pushing in as Jacob’s head snapped back to him, it wasn’t nearly as painful as he thought it was going to be but still he couldn’t control the slight whimpers which left his mouth in response.

Kevin looked up. The beautiful view of Jacob slightly lit up in the street light above him made his own dick twitch as he raised his free hand to his lips in a ‘be silent’ motion to Jacob. Jacob got the message. He raised his own hand back to his mouth, placing a finger between his teeth just like he did before and began to gently bite on it as Kevin’s single digit fucked him slowly.

Even though it was just one, it was quickly overwhelming Jacob. This entire process had been too much for him, from the phone call until now. The way he had pined after Kevin in secret for so long but now here he was under his grasp, utterly defenseless as Kevin curled his finger deeper inside of him. Kevin then added a second finger and Jacob began to feel like he was going crazy.

“A-h” His moan fractured in the air. The feeling of Kevin’s fingers inside of him already had him wanting to orgasm, he didn’t know if he could take it much more. His hips began to buckle as Kevin moved to pin them down.

“You’ll have to hold on a little longer, bub.” Kevin even laughed a little, making Jacob try to grind against him in frustration.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

Kevin began to move faster, curling the edges of his fingers up just short of Jacob’s prostate each time which was sending him crazy. It was so close… So close yet agonizingly so far away as he tried to push himself down more onto Kevin’s fingers. His breathing became uneven and ragged as his muted moans turned into cries. Kevin was wrecking him and he hadn’t even fucked him yet. It was driving him wild.

Still Kevin kept going. Switching the pace, the intensity. He was having way too much fun unraveling Jacob even with Sangyeon in the bed next to them. Eventually he got what he wanted. Jacob tired himself out from fucking against Kevin’s fingers, his hips dropping onto the bed as he tried to catch his breath, hands falling into the sheets, all the while he did his best to remain quiet for him. It was perfect, Kevin thought.

Kevin finally removed his fingers, Jacob too tired to even whine at the feeling but as he felt Kevin line up with his entrance he just had to look down and see it for himself.

The outline of Kevin’s slim frame blocked the light. He could make out the slight smirk pulling at Kevin’s tired lips as his free hand came to stroke over Jacob’s cock softly. Jacob also almost a blubbering mess.

“I don’t think I can fuck you until you can’t walk without waking Sangyeon up.” Kevin whispered up to him. The two of them in unison glanced at Sangyeon to make sure he was still sleeping soundly.

Jacob gulped nervously.

“But I can definitely fuck you until you can’t talk anymore.”

Kevin pushed into him, Jacob’s hands curling into the sheets below as Kevin slowly filled him up. It was glorious, satisfying, more than Jacob could ever ask for as Kevin fully met him inside, making Jacob whine out loud as he forgot to cover his mouth once more.

Kevin slapped a hand over the others mouth. The cut off to his deep breath making Jacob feel dizzy in an oddly satisfying way that he moaned against the feeling of Kevin covering his mouth.

“Do I need to do this to keep you quiet, huh? Would you like that?” Kevin asked curiously, rolling his hips slightly to push in even further if it was possible. Jacob furrowed his eyebrows and nodded in response.

Kevin pulled half way back out, the feeling of Kevin moving so slowly inside him made Jacob want to gasp for air but the way Kevin held his hand against his mouth prevented that. It was difficult to breath just through his nose, especially as Kevin forced himself back in with a deep thrust that had tears pricking at Jacob’s eyes. This was going to be the end of him, he thought.

It was so hard to keep quiet, even with Kevin silencing him the mewls and moans from his voice met the otherwise silent air and had Jacob more on edge than he ever thought was possible. He couldn’t help but check every few seconds that Sangyeon was asleep as Kevin fucked into him, the bed slightly creaking a little louder each time as Kevin fucked harder and faster.

Even Kevin’s moans began to become audible in the night air, breathless whispers and groans as his lips hung open, their foreheads almost meeting as Kevin was losing the power to keep himself upright as his hips began to thrust sloppily and lose their rhythm.

Jacob’s hands ran over the others body. Up his sides, along his waist. His skin so hot that Jacob felt he was going to melt against it as Kevin let out a brief sigh at the touch.

“Hold your legs for me.” Kevin groaned lowly, directly to Jacob who listened instantly and removed his fingers from the grace of Kevin’s back.

As Jacob pulled back on his thighs Kevin groaned a little too loudly, his hand tightening around Jacob’s mouth who instantly looked over at Sangyeon because there was a huge chance that it would wake him. Jacob’s heart burst in his chest as the adrenaline coursed throughout his body, only heightening the sensation as Kevin paused for a second to adjust to the tightness.

Kevin shook his head a little and huffed out a laugh.

“I better make this faster.” He muttered mostly to himself.

He fucked faster into Jacob. Jacob quickly becoming more and more undone as he moaned uncontrollably beneath Kevin’s hand. As he tried to gasp for air his attempts were met with Kevin’s palm, making him feel dizzy and lightheaded. He began to cry groans of frustration as just how good it felt to be under Kevin, getting fucked by him over and over again. He dropped the hold on his legs in favor to cling to Kevin’s shoulders as he felt the tight coil of his orgasm almost snap in his abdomen.

“Are you gonna cum?” Kevin moaned knowingly. It was hard to control his own voice anymore as he felt Jacob tighten around him.

“Cum for me, baby.”

Jacob whined loudly at those words. He whined so loudly that Kevin tightened his grip around his mouth, the feeling of Kevin’s fingers digging into his cheeks as he forgot how to breathe completely sent him over the edge as reached a hand down to help himself.

Fucking himself over his edge as Kevin thrust into him he came. Completely silent behind Kevin’s hand, he body doing all the talking as he ached his back and shook all over as he came all over his stomach. Kevin didn’t let up, fucking Jacob through his orgasm making his muscles tense and tighten. He kept going until Jacob subdued beneath him, totally fucked out as Kevin finally released his mouth so he could breathe.

With both of his hands now free Kevin used them to steady himself over Jacob. Using the last of his own strength to chase his own high he plowed into him over and over again, fucking him deeply as Jacob struggled to catch his breath.

“Kevin” Jacob began to mutter, his voice barely audible as he lay uselessly beneath him. “Kevin, please- ah”

He had no idea what he was begging him for, probably the causes of over stimulation as Kevin gritted his teeth as his arms began to shake.

“You know… Next time.” He huffed between thrusts. Jacob’s thighs began to shake at the sound of Kevin’s voice. Everything was so overwhelming, every touch, every sound.

“I’m gonna wait until everyone is out. I want to hear you scream and cry my name.” Kevin groaned lowly, his own dirty talk pushing him over the edge as Jacob’s lips hung open. All he could do was gasp and watch as Kevin fucked him hard, his face wincing as his own orgasm was approaching. It was mesmerizing, beautiful. This is what he wanted to see on the phone that night.

“I want to watch you crumble, I want to wreck you so bad- fuck-” He cursed too loudly as he came. Following through with a elongated moan Jacob panicked at how loud he was as he came, he slammed a hand over Kevin’s mouth which clearly shocked the other boy who stared back at him for doing so.

It took him a minute, but Kevin huffed a muffled laugh at the action, making Jacob laugh too.

* * *

Kevin returned to his room that night. Of course it was expected, Sangyeon would definitely suspect something if they both woke up naked in Jacob’s bed. Especially given the mess they left on the sheets. Jacob had no other option than to clean himself down with his sheet after Kevin left the room, which he quickly threw into the washing the moment dawn broke through the window maybe an hour or so after Kevin had left him. He was exhausted. Having barely had slept before Kevin came to visit him and then the whole sex thing… Yes, Jacob was exhausted and definitely fucked into silence as Kevin promised him he would do.

But still a smirk sat on his face.

At least until the other members started to wake up. Sangyeon coming out and being surprised that Jacob was sitting on the sofa alone so early in the morning.

“Couldn’t sleep? He asked so politely. Jacob shrugged unknowingly as a response. Feeling that if he opened his mouth nothing would come out after Kevin bruised the back of his throat.

It was nearly 10am when Kevin decided to grace everyone with his presence. He was surprisingly bright and bushy-tailed and Jacob would’ve noticed the glint in his eye if he would’ve dared to look at him at all.

He felt like he couldn’t. Reverting back to his usual shy self in such situations he avoided eye contact completely with Kevin as he wandered into the open kitchen/ living room space to pour himself some cereal for breakfast.

“Good morning, guys.” Kevin greeted brightly. It earned some response from those around him, but not from Jacob who sat nervously on the sofa still.

“You look well rested.” Sangyeon commented. Jacob practically choked on nothing at that comment. Was he being serious? Finally Jacob looked over to Kevin to check for himself. And low and behold Kevin was staring straight back at him, smiling happily without a care in the world.

“Yeah.” Younghoon agreed. “Did you sleep well last night?” He asked.

Kevin nonchalantly poured a bowl of cereal for himself, grabbing a spoon before taking it to the table, sitting in the direct line of sight that Jacob was in.

“Yeah.” He replied with certain pep in his voice. Something about it made Jacob’s dick twitch.

“I slept great.”

**Author's Note:**

> [click here](https://twitter.com/connahquay) if you wish you follow me and keep up with what I plan to post on here.
> 
> If you liked it please leave a comment and a kudos to let me know ^^


End file.
